


First Snow

by xAlmasyx



Series: The Politician and the Chamberlain - Other Stories [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, a christmassy oneshot, crossposted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAlmasyx/pseuds/xAlmasyx
Summary: Ignis and Noctis worry about a increasingly withdrawn Chelsea the closer it gets to Christmas. Then Noctis comes up with a great idea.





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over the Christmas period and posted on Tumblr. Trying to tidy things up so now it's here as well.
> 
> Enjoy!

With every day that passed in the first month of winter, the more listless Chelsea became.

It was the first year that she would not be celebrating Christmas with her family and the realisation caused the usually bright and bubbly fourteen year old to become withdrawn from her peers, not that many of the Citadel occupants noticed due to being too busy with their daily duties. Such a thing however, did not pass the attention of a certain Prince and his advisor.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t think she’s as okay as she says she is, Specs.” Commented Noctis during one of his many private tutoring sessions with Ignis, and Ignis was very much inclined to agree.

“She has not been the most agreeable lately. I believe it may be another case of deep seeded homesickness due to the rapid approach of the holiday season.”

“And it’s the first time she’s spending it away from her family.”

“Indeed. I would suppose you would understand more than anyone what it feels like to be without family, Your Highness.”

Noctis agreed with a despondant ‘hmm’ before going back to his homework. He had a feeling asking Ignis cook her some Accordan cuisine would not sate her this time around. They would have to plan something better, and soon.

 

* * *

 

The day came quicker than expected when the young Prince barged into Ignis’ room early one morning and ripped open the curtains, causing Ignis to groan and shield his eyes from the onslaught of white that assaulted his vision.

“Iggy, it’s snowing! This is perfect!” Noctis bounced, bounding over to the bed and shaking Ignis out of his sleep riddled state. It was quite rare for the younger of the two to be awake so early in the morning, it was even rarer that Ignis was caught off guard by Noctis. It was going to be a most interesting day indeed.

“I suggest that you go and awaken Miss Claustra then, Noct. The first snow of the season is not to be missed.” Reaching over to the nightstand after gently moving Noctis aside, Ignis grabbed his spectacles and put them on, finally noticing that Noctis was already ready for the day’s events, fully decked out in his snow gear.

“One would think we were doing this for you with how prepared you are for this day.” Noctis blushed.

“I-I’m just excited to help her this time, that’s all!” He replied bashfully, getting off the bed and making his way to the door.

“Hurry up Specs or you’ll miss out!” And with that he was gone, leaving Ignis sitting on his bed with a mirthful smirk. He sincerely hoped Noctis’ plan would work.

 

* * *

 

Ignis was awed.

It was the first time since her initial arrival to the Citadel that Ignis witnessed such wonder and excitement in Chelsea’s eyes, and it was just a little bit of snow that was able to bring her out of her despair.

She had her gaze glued out the window to the city before them whilst Noctis excitedly rabbled on about what they planned to do upstairs in the Citadel gardens. Ignis would have to translate for her later as he was certain that the Prince was speaking in Lucian way too quickly for her Accordan ears to understand. Even though her Lucian had improved greatly since the beginning of the school year, if one spoke too quickly she would usually turn to him for assistance.

“Highness.” Ignis interjected before he could confuse the blonde any more, “perhaps we should allow Miss Claustra to get dressed before you get too excited.”

“Oh.” Chelsea reponded, competely missing the fact that Ignis didn’t use her first name as she would often scold him into using, “I uh, I don’t think I have any winter wear appropriate for snow. It never snowed in Altissia, you see.” Noctis mirrored Chelsea’s crestfallen disposition, causing Ignis to sigh inwardly.

He couldn’t have both of his charges in a sour mood. It would not do, not at all.

“I guess it can’t be helped then.” He approached the two, shrugging off his jacket and placed it around Chelsea’s shoulders. It absolutely swum on her petite form and her eyes that were widened in berwilderment caused a faint blush to tinge Ignis’ cheeks.

Sometimes she was too cute for her own good. But he would never, ever voice that opinion out loud. It was his job to feel nothing but comraderie for her, any fleeting feelings of fancy needed to be locked away deep in the recesses of his mind lest they cause issues.

“A-are you sure Ignis? I mean we can go shopping right?”

“Nonsense, this will do for now until you and Noct have had your fill of the fresh snow. I will simply collect another coat from my quarters before we go upstairs.” She smiled at his response.

“Thank you, Ignis.”

 

* * *

 

Ignis watched calmly from the gazebo whilst Chelsea and Noctis ran through the snow covered gardens happily, every so often hiding behind one of the many trees to load up snow in their gloved hands and pelt it at each other with laughter.

Such youthful antics caused the advisor’s heart to swell with pride. After a slightly rocky start to their fridnship, Noct quickly warmed up to Chelsea once the language barrier began to crumble and she, much to Ignis’ chargin began to teach the young Prince swear words in Accordan.

Then suddenly he felt an extremely cold sensation on the back of his head. Turning around slowly he found the sandy blonde haired, blue eyed perpetrator looking at him with a mischevious grin.

“Come on Iggy.” Chelsea taunted, “Noct and I can’t have all the fun.”

It was on.

What was a metaphorical battle to the death between two teens became an every man for himself situation as Ignis completely wiped the floor with Chelsea and Noctis without even breaking a sweat.

“You cheated!” Complained Chelsea with Noctis hiding behind her yelling 'yeah!’ in response.

“How does one cheat with snowballs?”

“You totally did! I can tell.”

“I just know what I’m doing.”

“…rude.”

“Just stating facts Chelsea.”

 

* * *

 

Later that morning the three of them found themselves in one of the Citadel’s many sitting rooms lounging by the fire. Noctis was dead to the world on one of the couches whilst Chelsea and Ignis were sitting together, hot chocolates rapidly heating up their freezing hands.

“Hey Ignis…” Chelsea broke the moments long silence, looking into the crackling fire.

“Yes Miss Claustra?”

“Chelsea.” She corrected.

“Chelsea, then. What is it?” Chelsea turned to him, a somber expression gracing her features,

“Thank you, both of you, for this morning. As you all know this is the first time I’ll be without my family for Christmas and I was feeling quite lonely and down about it. You and Noct helped me realise I’m not as alone as I thought. I have my Insomnian family here, after all.” Her frown was replaced with a faint smile as her eyes began to water. “It doesn’t mean I don’t miss the hell out of them though.”

“Understandable.” Ignis replied, taking the mug from Chelsea’s hands and placing both of their half empty receptacles on the coffee table in front of them, gesturing her to come closer by wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “You can come to myself or Noct any time you feel alone or homesick. We are both here for you.”

“T-thank you I-Ignis.” She sobbed into his chest.

“Anytime.” He’d allow this moment of innocent affection.

Just this once.


End file.
